Fan coil units are now being constructed with axial fan technology rather than a forward curved blower system. Axial fan systems require a mounting deck with a means to slide the deck into the fan coil unit for support. A sheet metal inner liner provides the mounting structure for the axial fan. However, if this inner liner is composed entirely of sheet metal, there is potential that the sound and vibration from the fan system is not absorbed or dampened. Thus, there is a need to devise an “inner liner” that is more conducive to mitigation of sound from the fan coil unit.
Typically, forward curved blower systems are used within residential air handlers and furnaces. Over time, axial fan technology has been introduced to residential air handlers. Typically, axial fan system require a mounting deck that slidably engages with a support within the air handler. Typically, an inner liner provides the mounting structure for the axial fan system. When the inner liner is composed of sheet metal, sound and vibration produced by the axial fan system provide undesirable results. There is therefore a need to reduce the sound and vibration within the HVAC component using an axial fan system.